The problem of stuffing products into containers has been approached in many processes, including the stuffing of cotton or other wadding into pill bottles, the insertion of a ball of wire into the envelope of a flash bulb, the placement of felt tips into marker bodies, and others. The applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents concerning the insertion of product in containers:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,777,252 Braunstein 2,895,273 Lakso 3,245,806 Miller 3,263,394 Jensen 3,336,646 Chauvin 3,694,992 Hunt 4,062,169 Lister et al. ______________________________________
While the method and apparatus of the present invention may be utilized in the stuffing or filling of containers with many different types of product, the instant invention has been primarily developed and employed for inserting expandable pouches into aerosol type dispensers, but wherein the propellant is created by chemical reaction within the pouch and expands the pouch to pressurize and propel the product, all without the propellant gas contacting the product or leaving the container.